katlongtipanfandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Karindiria ni Kuya
Sa mga fast food, it's pay as you order. Hindi na uso these days yung gaya sa restaurants na order first then you ask for the bill from the waiters then that’s the only time you pay. Pero sa fastfoods lang naman. Cozy restaurants still follow the usual billing process (pay after eating). Funny because one warlock married to a witch opened a karinderia and noticed daming “eat-and-run”. And guess what the spouses did? Have any idea? First, their souls were drawn out of hell. And hell with the Devil, pumayag ba naman. And guess again where the witch and the warlock place the souls of those “eat-and-run” customers? Weird..! Katakot kaya. They put up a bigger karinderia. Open to all. Eat-all-you-can. Eat-all-that-you-want. Sama mo pa alaga mong aso. Kahit wala syang dalang buto. Sagot ng bagong karindiria. Pwede kumain kahit saan. Sa bar, sa dining area, sa veranda, sa CR, sa lababo, hanggang sa kaldero, pwede… lahat talo-talo! Ang saya. Ang saya-saya. Ang saya-saya-saya. Ang saya-saya-saya-saya over talaga. Kaya nga lahat ng kumain minsan, tyak na babalik. Babalik-balik. Balik ng balik ng balik. Wala silang naririnig sa mag-asawa. Lagi lang “Hello!” pag dumadating sila. At pag-alis naman, kahit hindi na mag-thank you, ang sambit lang ng Witch at Warlock… “Welcome!” Balita sa buong bayan; “H-hindi… hindi mababait ‘yun. Tanga lang talaga yung mag-asawang ‘yun!” Sabay may halakhak pa; “Hahahahaha! Bagay sila, mag-asawang baliw! Hahahaha!” Hanggang isang araw, marealize nila isa-isa, kahit hindi sila nagugutom, gusto nila palaging bumabalik sa karindiria. Sa hindi sinasadya pagkakamali isang araw ng kaisa-isang waiter na nagsisilbi sa restaurant, nabitiwan niya ang isang tasa. Humulog ito sa sahig. Nabali ang tankay. Halos kasabay ng tasang tumihulog mula sa tray ng waiter, may isang customer ang tumihulog ng walang kaabog-abog mula sa kinauupuan nito. Sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan, humiwalay ang tainga nito ng wala namang bakas ng sugat at wala namang nakitang dugo. At sabay-sabay, buong bayan (o buong mundo na halos yata), parang may boses na narinig ang lahat sa loob ng isip nila; ang tahimik na pag-uusap ng mag-asawa, malinaw na narinig ng bawat isa'ng salabusab na nagsisikain at nangagsisikain parin sa karindiria. "Ikaw ba 'yun, Papa? Sinadya mo ba?" (patukoy sa pagkakahulog ng waiter sa tasa) Tanong ng Witch. "Tama lang siguro. Panahon na mahal para magpakilala tayo." Biglang umiyak ang waiter. "P-po? A-no pong ginawa ko. Ako po ba may kasalanan?" Sa isang tingin ni Papa Warlock, naunawaan ng waiter ang lahat. Nanahimik lamang ito at nagpatuloy sa gawain niya. Payapang nakangiti. Tahimik ang lahat. Huminto ang pagnguya. Hanggang sa labas ng karindiria. Buong bayan. Parang echo sa loob isip nila. Umaalingawngaw ang tahimik na usapan ng mag-asawa. "Marami pa naman silang kalalagyan dito sa karindiria, Papa. Bakit magpapakilala na tayo? Hini pa nga puno ang bagong cabinet na binili natin. Promise mo sa akin pupunuin mo yun ng mga libro, hindi ba? Para marami akong babasahin bago matulog sa gabi?" Nakalulungkot, ngunit ang naging kapalit ng "free lunch" ay kaluluwa pala nila. (This draft certainly needs revision. Pangit style ng writing ko halatang initial draft. I can make better. But that's later. Let me work on the draft outline first). The karindiria became some sort of a magical house. Every object inside the place, from sleeper, pillow, light bulb, spoon, tissue paper, etc. is actually some kind of a soul-container. The innocent waiter, tasked to arrange everything and do the cleaning, cooking and everything else in the Karinderia now holds the responsibility as to what to do with this object... these souls. Will he be a saint or savior -- a hero or villaine -- who will arrange the souls the nice way or just break and shuffle and play with them. The spouses trusts the waiter anyway that they've given all the right to that waiter as what he may want to do with those objects and appliances inside the karinderia -- the souls drawn out of hell. The spouses Witch and Warlock couldn't care less. All they need are souls. And more and more souls. As to what to do with those souls is actually up to the waiter. The waiter could be happier for the trust given him; couldn't be grateful enough. But the responsibility is huuuuuge. He anyway has a lifetime to think what he can do with the gift. And it starts tonight. I remember when Adam was first created, when he was first taken to the garden, the Lord God gave Adam the authority and the gift to name all things he finds in the garden (syemps wala pang pangalan lahat kasi nga bagong creation palang). I imaging pag sinabi ni Adam, bulate, it becomes by identity, bulate. When Adam names a fruit langka, it so becomes langka. Siguro ganon din sa wondering waiter na 'yun. But the difference is the objects he now names have souls. Naturally, they have consciousness -- awareness. From radio, to TV to ref to smallest object na upos ng sigarilyo, may kaluluwang nakaencode. And that kaluluwa of course has a name, personality, history, background, feelings, etc. Resemblance of a living human. Ang pagkakaiba nga lang, hindi pisikal na katawan -- kaluluwa. (The article is very potent. It can be written into a full length play or novel or just as simple as it is. I have all the time in the world to think of how to continue on writing. For now, I feel sleepy perhaps I can continue this the next time I take shabu, I don't know. To my would-be readers, hope you continue following my articles. See you next edition. Nyt nyt po) to. Scriptoriumkodigolex (talk) 19:47, Hulyo 19, 2017 (UTC) Kategorya:Canteen Kategorya:Application Kategorya:Source code